Number 48, Jacksons Story
by Yurigirl98
Summary: Cyan Jackson, a wolf-human-hybrid bred into the wrong dimension. He meets a girl and her brother, then panics and takes leave. How will he cope when he runs into a creature known as the Enderman? Will this new creature prove to be another savior, or something more? Minecraft characters in Anime form, no update until I know someone wants me to.


**This is a story of my own fan-made characters, first story, please review.**

''Alright, time for his new breathilizing mix.'' The first doctor in the white labcoat said to the second. ''Yes sir I have it right here, how much shall I administer to him?'' The second held up a stark white mix in a big needle and serenge. ''About 600 milliliters, we can't take any chance of letting him escape.'' The first spoke while leading the second down to long, narrow and white corridor to the end of a big iron-locked door at the end. ''Yes sir, I have it ready now sir.'' The second saluted the first as they walked. ''Very good youll need to do it gently, the slightest slip of the hand and one drop over or under that 600mm, he could escape and destroy us all, is that CLEAR?'' He semi-shouted. ''Y-yes sir!'' The second said nervously. ''Here we go then...'' The first inserted his card and scanned his eye after typing in a code on the lockpad. The second gulped at the sight beyond the door, only once more had he ever been inside here. ''The administration device is on that machie above his head, the green tip.'' The first pointed to it. ''Yes, sir...'' The second walked and kneeled down towards it. His hand lightly brushed against the young boys blue and white hair causing his eyes to spark open. ''Ggt!'' The second jumped back when the boy looked at him. ''Calm down he can't do anything, his muscles have been paralized by his second medication.'' The second looked down to the boy on the hard metal lab table covered by a thin white sheet over his torso and halfway down his legs. ''I thought you said though, that we dont want any chance at him escaping sir?...'' The first narrowed his eyes softly at the second. ''You can never be to careful...now please administer the mixture.'' The second nodded and leant back down watching the boys large solid blue eyes follow his own gaze. ''He has no pupils...'' Number two whispered to himself. ''Hm?'' He looked closer into the boys eyes and saw a tear trickle down the edge of his face. The boy closed his eye and when it opened again he was looking back towards the ceiling of the white lab. ''Please...forgive me for this...'' He began to inject the white syrum into the machine attached to the iv in the boys arm. The boys eyes shut quickly and he shook without a sound, a few more tears streamed down the sides of his face. ''I administered it sir...'' He turned and saluted the first. He saluted back. ''Very good then. I see its taking its expected affect.'' He gestered towards the boy who was now quivering and managing to make small whimpering noises from under the face mask covering half his face. ''W-whats it doing to him? It looks like its hurting him, was 600mm to much!?'' The second began to panic. The first placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him from freaking out. ''Firstly calm down, secondly that syrum I had you inject into him was a new product of de-agifying mix, a mix that forms ice crystals in his blood stream and skin to stop the aging process from taking place. It will hurt him of course considering ice is in the very depths of his organs and bones, and if anything 600mm might not have been enough. Were still expierimenting this new mix to see if it will really halt the aging process. This boy, Number 48, has been helping us test our research for at least 17 years now. Long story short, hes our guinea pig.'' The first spoke everything calm and collected. The second stood in a small amount of shock at what he had just heard. ''Sir thats... thats simply barbaric. '' He said in a flat tone. ''Think what you will, but keep your opinions to yourself please.'' The second looked at the boy whos shaking had now ceased, his once peachy skin colored down to a bitter white and gray. ''What is that thing attached to his gas-mask?'' The first looked and replyed simply. ''That is another expieriment currently taking place within his body. You see that blue mist he inhales? That is another diluted mixture to keep him from destroying everything within sight or seeing distance. Number 48 was created here in the lab for testing. He has no mother nor a father. He is one of our on-going test subjects for the new generation. If anything I'd say we have maybe...mmmm six others considerably close to him, the only difference is that when he inhales that mist his body does not seize up like the others. His genetic code was malfunctioned and is now what we consider an indestructable force of nature. This makes him an ideal subject for testing. And if I had you administer the wrong measurment of fluid and died it wouldnt exactly mattter to us. We made one of him before and well do it again.'' The first turned and began to walk out of the room. ''You may stay in here if you like, keep Number 48 company. I imaginge he gets sort of lonely being left alone for 12 hours inbetween each dosage. I dont really care. I'll be in the chryogenic wing of the facility if you need me. Tata.'' He left the room. The second turned to face 'Number 48' again and leant down next to him. His eyes were closed. The second reached for the young boys hand and held it gently. Number 48's eyes opened drearily and looked over at him. ''Thank you...'' He squeaked out from under the mask. His voice was sweet, gentle, like that of a childs when they say their firt words. It was pure. ''You talk?'' At closer inspection he began to realize that number 48's eyes had suddenly developed pupils. They now had meaning to them. Expression. ''Mhmm.'' He mumbled. ''You can't move though can you Number 48?'' Number 48s' eyes looked away momentarily and when they looked back they had sorrow in them. Sadness and a longing depression to them, his eyes were pained. ''I dont need to move...moving leads to bad things for me...'' Second tilted his head not quite understanding. ''I wish I could help you Number 48...and I'm sorry that I can't. I never signed up to be a person of torture...'' He couldnt take it anymore. ''Does it hurt you Number 48? The injections, and the mist?'' Number 48 whimpered a small 'yes' unable to nod. ''I'll help you then, I'll get you out of here I promise.'' Number 48 widened his eyes and gazed up at him in fear. ''Don't.'' He spoke softly. He was terrified. ''Dont help me...please...I can't kill anymore. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else!'' His voice was small and raspy. ''I don't believe your a killer number 48 and I will help you. You're just a child and this is wrong.'' He stood up and went over to the wall holding all the switches to Number 48's wires and breathing mixtures. ''Here goes everything...'' ''No...'' 48 whimpered barely audible. The second flipped off all the switches connnected to his machinces and air mixtures. A small humm was only heard. ''Does it still hurt?'' He looked back to the boy. His head was tilted to the side and hisgaze motionless. He walked over and bent down to meet eye to eye with him. His pupils were gone, and his eyes remained there old solid sky blue. ''Number forty-GGT!'' He choked as the boys arm shot up and gripped tightly around his throat. ''Big mistake.'' He stood up still holding the second doctors throat in a tight grip. ''GBLT!GKKHT!'' He clawed and scratched at his arm trying to breathe but to no avail. He was thrown across the room by the small boy as if he were a simple toy doll. His body made a large THWACK as it collided against the wall. ''Forgive me.'' Number 48 mocked as he held the doctor up by his shirt. His eyes still solid blue. They were the eyes of a killer. ''Does it hurt?'' Number 48 smiled and mocked giddy and childishly. ''Ill help you.'' Number 48 brought his hands back up to his neck and with one small flick of his wrist the doctors neck snapped and his body fell lifelessly to the floor. ''Im coming for you Doctor. I'll be there soon.'' He waved to the small camera in the corner knowing that the first doctor was watching. ''I'll be waiting...'' Said the first to the screen.

(Elsewhere)

''Hey Gen? Can you run into the market and pick up a new carver? This ones wearing down waaaay to fast...Gen?...Magenta!'' The teen shouted up the wooden stairs. ''WHAT?! What is it this time Crimson!?'' The girl shouted down as she walked down the stairs hastily. ''Didn't ya hear me? I asked you if you could run into town for a new carver, this ones dulling down fast and I have three more nutcrackers to make plus a few extra for you and me. I already have a bag of coins ready can you please do me this favor sis?'' Crimson pleaded with fake puppy eyes. ''Uuuuuuugh fiiiiiine, I'll be back in a little while.'' Magenta picked up the small bag of coins her brother was holding out for her. ''See you when you get back, and bring your extra fluffy coat! Theres at least a foot of snow outside. '' Magenta simply replied with a wave of her hand and when her coat was on she was out the door. ''~London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady~'' She sang softly to herself. ''Ughh why is the market so far awaaaay?'' She complained to nothing but cold air. ''London bridge...is falling down...falling down...'' Another small voice whimpered off in the distance. ''Hm? Hello?...Anyone there?'' She looked around in the soft snowfall, but it was to cloudy to really see anything. ''hm okay then?...'' She began walking again. ''Falling down...London Bridge is falling down...my fair lady...'' She heard that voice again and stopped. ''Hello?'' She walked where she thought she heard the soft voice coming from. ''Mm!'' Her foot hit something and she heard the small cry. ''Oh my gosh I'm so- hoooooly god...'' Looking down she found a boy in the snow covered in blood staining the pure white snow red. ''Nnn...'' He was in nothing but a small white sheet covering his lower torso and half his legs. His skin seemed almost as white as the snow but with a grayish tint like he had never been outside before in his life. ''Oh god...'' was all she could manage. And without thinking she imediatly shoved the small bag of coins into her pocket and picked him up. ''Jesus kid when was the last time you ate?'' She whispered carrying him with ease. He was about as heavy as one nutcracker. And his skin felt icey-cold to the touch. Was he still breathing? ''Please stay alive kid, please.''

(back at the village house)

He could hear the front door downstaris slam shut. ''Hey Gen that didn't take very long! Did you even go to town?...'' No reply. ''Hm.'' He began walking downstaris before he bumped into somehting halfway down. It felt cold but soft. ''What the hell?'' He stared down in shock at the sight of his sister carrying a corpse. ''WHO THE HELL IS THAT?'' he shouted. ''Will you shut up! And please help me get him up to the guest room!? I'm pretty sure hes close, if not already, dead!'' She didn't wait for a reply and just shoved past her brother careful not to knock the corpses' head on anything. ''Where did you find it?'' She looked over and scowled after tucking him under the sheets. ''Its a HE and I found him in the snow when I was walking to the market. I was just humming, he hummed back, I followed, and found him like this! But like, covered in snow and blood." He clicked his tongue a few times and crossed his arms. ''Well, how do you know if he's alive or not? I mean, I felt how cold he was, he's probably DEAD.'' He thrust his hand outward towards the boy under the pink and green quilt. ''I don't know that! That's why I brought him here so that if he was or is still alive we can help him!'' Her voice was just as high as his. ''And if hes NOT alive, you brought home a dead child! If he's missing and someone finds out hes dead and in our house thats the death penalty right there! We'll be hung for such a crime, now I want it OUT.'' He walked out of the room in a huff. ''Please be alive...'' She sat down at the edge of the bed and stared blankley at the lying corpse. ''Should I take you to the hospital?...'' And at the very mention of the word 'hospital' the corpse jolted up right hyperventalating and sending the poor girl into a screaming mess. ''No more! Please NO MORE! I can't take the ringing, please make it stop!'' The boy curled up in place in the middle of the bed clutching the sides of his head and face sobbing like a child. ''Oh my god, your alive!'' His whimpering and choked sobs stopped momentarily as he looked up in fright at the one who had spoken to him. ''Who-wh-who are you?...Where am I?...This isn't the lab...wait, this isnt the lab. THIS ISNT THE LAB! I escaped!?" he shouted. Crimson came running into the room with a pair of metal tongs raised. ''What who, Gen!? I heard screaming, what happened?...Oh my god its alive.'' He said dropping the insturment to the floor. ''Please, who are you people? Are you here to take me back to the lab?'' The sibling exchanged looks of confusion. ''What are you talking about? And no, were not taking you anywhere. Whats your name kid?'' The boys cyan eyes sparkled in fear as he held the blankets close to his bare and shivering chest. ''I..a-at the lab, they called me...Number 48...'' More looks were exchanged. ''Don't you have a real name? We can't call you something tht. It's so...hard and cynical.'' He looked back and forth between the two of them not sure whether or not he could really trust these people. ''I'm sorry...but I really don't have a name other than that.'' Crimson frowned and rubbed his chin. ''What did your parents call you?'' "M-my...my parents?...'' Number 48 looked down at his hands still clinging to the edge of the blanket and began to sob once again, more quietly this time. ''Oh no, Crimson what did you do!?'' ''I didn't do anything I swear! All I asked was what his parents called him!'' Number 48 cried even harder at the mention of the word. ''I don't have parents! I don't have anyone! The only one I had was that second doctor...a-and I...I killed him...Please...I don't wanna kill anymore.'' ''What? You killed someone! Gen, I want him out now!'' She looked to the sobbing mess of the boy. ''Let him stay Crimson! Look at him! How could a killer cry like THAT? No offense.'' ''None...taken...'' Crimson frowned and walked back out of the room. But paused in the doorway. ''He has two days. Any longer, and I will call the police. Two days Gen.'' The door closed and was left with nothing but the soft sobbing of Number 48. ''Number 48?'' He looked up wiping his eyes. ''Hmm?'' Magenta smiled her warm smile as best she could. ''Would you wanna help me come up with a new name for you? For the short time you can stay here?'' She rested a hand gently on his shoulder. It was still ice cold. ''Yes please...how did you make your names?'' He asked quietly. ''Well, we were named after the color of our eyes and hair. Hey! Thats a good idea don't you think? We could name you after yours to! What do you say? Would that be fine with you?'' ''I...I don't mind really Magenta...But if you get this happy about it, I'd guess I'd love to try it out, but theres just one problem.'' ''What is it?'' ''...Im colorblind...'' Silence. ''Oh, well uh...I can see you know? Why can't you? Are the colors just like mismatched or what?'' He shook his head. ''I was made without that perception. I don't know what most colors even look like.'' She paused thinking about what he said. ''Wait, you said MOST colors? Does that mean you can see SOME colors?'' He nodded. ''If I give you a mirror would you probably be able to see the color of your eyes and hair? Cause, I feel that if I just tell you, you won't understand which colors I'm talking about.'' Without waiting for a reply she had already begun digging through the dresser for a small pocket mirror. ''If it's fine with you...'' She bounced back over and sat next to him handing him the mirror. ''Can you see what color they are?'' She asked happily. No reply. He held it staring contently at it. He had never seen what he looked like before. ''Heh...eheh hee ahaaha!'' He began laughing at the mirror pointing to it with one fingering laughing uncontrollably. ''Whats so funny?'' She smiled. ''I've just...I've never seen myself before. A-and...damn. I always thought that after 17 years I'd look...maybe a little...different than this I suppose. And, I can see it, the color by the way.'' Magenta stared in shock. ''You're 17? Holy crap dude, you're like a year older than me! But you, you look so...young. L-like tween-years-young! Thats amazing.'' He blushed a light pink. ''It's just how I was tested on, and I guess this is my outcome. But back to the color thing, I've seen these colors before, in the mist they made me breathe, what colors are these?'' He looked her in the eyes but could see none in her eyes. ''Well...They're Cyan. '' He touched the tips of this bangs dangling in front of his face. Stark white with the cyan tips at the ends of each strand. ''Cyan...I love that name...'' He said the word and it just felt...so right. This was his name and it aways should have been. ''Well then 'Cyan' looks like we've found you a brand new name and new take on life. And I know you're probably real happy about this and I don't want to bring your happiness donw or anything but...what was the name of that guy you...you know...killed?'' Cyans smile faded quickly. His pupils grew slightly wider and wetter. ''His name was Jackson. At least...thats what was left of his card said...'' He set the mirror down next to her lap, turned the other way and layed down on the green pillow. ''I'm sorry Cyan I didn't mean to amke you feel sad. But I'm just curious to know...why and how did you kill him?'' A huge sigh left his frosted lungs before speaking. ''He tried to help me and I snapped...thats all I remember...Gen, why did you help me? When I didn't deserve it.'' He turned over again looking at her questionably. ''Well...I didn't know whta you had supposedly done and just...Look Cyan, I saw this scared, half dead, what-seemed-to-be-child, laying in the snow, with only a small sheet covering his lower body surrounded by blood. I thought you were hurt and I couldn't just leave someone like that. No person deserve that especially in that type of state.'' She called him a person. A title that he never thought he deserved. ''Thank you then...I' sorry I'm such a burden to you and your brother.'' She seemed sort of shocked by what he had said. ''A burden? Why would you assume that you'd be a burden on us?'' ''Because I exist.'' That was all he said before laying back down. Guess it was the end of that conversation. ''Well, if it makes any difference I still think your the opposite of a burden, you sure put some excitement into our lives. Or, mine at least and I'll thank you for that. And when you said that name I thought about this!'' ''Hmm?'' ''Cyan Jackson! It's the color fo your eyes and hair tips, and it can commemorate Jacksons life. What do you say?'' ''...I love it Gen.'' He turned his head to the side to look at her giant grin. ''Yeeeee!'' She squealed happily. Just like a child getting a new toy from the store. ''Uh, Gen?'' ''Yeah Cyan? What can I do you for buddy?'' He blushed and sat up still covering his lower torso. ''Do you think I could probably have something to wear? I am kinda...you know...naked down here.'' Her eyes went wide and her blush showed imensly. ''Oh my god I'm so sorry, yes! Just hang on a sec!'' She hopped up from the bed and left the room to go find something for her naked house guest to wear rather than a simple pink and green quilted blanket. ''I managed to find my brothers old clothes he used to wear for the holidays, here ya go Cyan, I'll leave you to it.'' She saluted and left the room to let him change. ''Well, they obviously have a theme.'' He held up the solid magenta shaded sweater with red boxers, and a pink and green striped scarf almost like a dead replica of the same colors as the room and quilts and bedsheets. ''Well...at least I can see the colors...sort of.'' He rid himself of the sheets and began to pull up the boxers but stopped halfway up. ''Crap...Uuuuh, Gen? Do you have any scissors I could maybe use for a second?'' She replied through the door. ''What do you need scissors for? '' He sighed. ''Look, if I told you, you'd be weirded out, now can you please just trust me on this and bring me a pair of scissors...please?'' ''Okay? Just a minute.'' He waited for her return patiantly. ''Ok! I got them I'll slide them under the door kay? Here you go Cyan.'' He watched as the small pair of silver scissors slid under the door as promised. ''Thank you Gen.'' He picked them up and began trying to cut a small hole in the back of the boxers. But they wouldn't open. ''Hmmm, hey Gen? The scissors are kind of...stuck I think. They're not opening.'' He struggled trying to pry the metal clippers open but alll efforts were in vain. ''Did you try moving the metal clip on the side of it?'' ''Yeah, it's not budging. '' ''I can get it make yourself decent I'm coming in!'' ''No wait-!'' But before he could protest the door flew open and she bounded over ready to help. But stopped in her tracks just as he frantically managed to cover his lower regions. ''Oh...So...Y-you...you have a...tail Cyan?'' She just stood there still a little shocked at the white and blue wolf tail curling around his feet from his lower back. ''I...yeah, I do I guess. W-would you mind sutting the door please?...'' ''O-oh! Yeah, of course sorry!'' She turned and shut the door in haste then covered her eyes when turning back to him. ''So Cyan? Do you have...any other things we don't really...know about? Heh.'' Pulling the sheets back over himself he replied plainly. ''Well, I have ears, see? You can uncover your eyes to by the way, I'm decent.'' She did as he said and lifted her shky-ish hand from her face. ''I don't see anything?'' ''Oh! Yeah sorry you have to lift them up, I can't move them on my own.'' Walking over, she placed one hand on top of his head feeling around for any flap of hair to be lifted. ''Yipe!'' Her finger brushed over a thicker spot and she managed to pull it up only to find that she had actually found his wolf ear hidden inside his hair. ''They're so soft!'' She squealed finding his second ear and scruffed both at the same time. ''How did I not notice these before?...Cyan? Helloooo, Cyan? Are you there?'' Peering down she could see him blushing and mewling with his eyes closed. His left leg even began to shake and kick like a puppy. ''Thats adorable! DO you like your belly being rubbed to?'' She moved her right hand downward towards his stomache to try and scratch it but was greeted with a harsh snarl and snap at her hand. ''Ah! Cyan that hurt! Why'd you bite me?'' SHe held her bloody hand close to her chest. It stung like snow but warmer. ''No...I-i'm sorry! I panicked, I just never got touched before like that. I guess I took it as a threat, I'm so sorry Gen!...I'm so sorry.'' Out of his panic and sadness he quickly ripped a hole in the boxers with his teeth, slid them on along with the scarf, sweater, and thigh socks and bolted around her muttering his last words to her. ''Thank you for everything...I'm sorry I was a bad boy, goodbye Gen and thank you for your hospitality.'' All within seconds. And when those words were said he was gone as quick as he came.


End file.
